Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting structures, specifically a device for supporting eyelash extensions.
Description of the Related Art
Eyelash Extensions is a practice that enhances the length, thickness and fullness to natural eyelashes. The extensions may include silk, mink, and/or synthetic hair. Methods of applying the extensions include full strips, clusters, and individual, one-by-one extensions.
Eyelash extension services may range between $100 to $500 in the United States, depending on the type and number of lashes used, the skill of the cosmetician, and the venue where extensions are performed. It usually takes an hour to two hours to attach a full new set. An average person might have anywhere from thirty to eighty lashes per eye. The variance in the number of lashes accounts for the difference in how long it takes to apply them. Eyelash extensions usually last around 3-4 weeks, after which one will notice that the eyelash extensions have started falling out or thinning. Maintaining a full set of lashes will require refill service approximately every 3-4 weeks. Eyelash extensions come in various lengths, colors and thicknesses, from natural-looking, to glamorous, as well as dramatic.
Applying eyelash extensions to a person generally includes: washing the person's eyelashes to remove any makeup and/or dirt; allowing the eyelashes to dry; covering the bottom lashes with an adhesive pad or tape; combing the lashes to insure that they are smooth and separated; making a small amount of adhesive available, usually by squeezing out from an adhesive container a dime-sized drop of adhesive onto a surface; picking up an eyelash extension, generally with tweezers and from a container where it is stored; applying an adhesive to the base of the eyelash extension, usually by dragging the base through the drop of adhesive; applying the extension onto the natural lash, usually 1-2 mm from the eyelid, generally one lash at a time, making sure that the lashes are separated; and allowing the extension to dry.
The containers used to hold the lashes are generally the containers in which they are purchased. The containers are usually placed on a nearby flat surface (e.g. table, counter) so the lashes can be near where they will be applied. The adhesive is usually placed on a smooth flat surface near where the extensions will be applied.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,744, issued to McKinstry, discloses a lash holder having a U-shaped sheet comprising of a curved top part and a bottom part fixed at a designated place; the curved top part is intended for setting at least one strip with numerous lashes for increasing, enlarging and separating the space between the top of the lashes, so that it is easy for the user to take off individual lashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,685, issued to Chipman, discloses an eyelash extension system includes an extension strip with a backing and a plurality of eyelash extensions. Each extension has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of each extension is joined to the backing and distal end of each extension extends away from the backing. The system also includes an extension tray with at least one curved extension attachment surface to receive the extension strip such that adhering the extension strip to the curved extension attachment surface spreads the distal ends of the extensions farther apart than the proximal ends of the extensions joined to the backing.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being difficult to use, being cumbersome to use, being limited in application, being limited in use, being limited in flexibility, being unable to support eyelashes, being expensive, being inefficient, being limited in support, making it difficult to see lashes during use (i.e. application on a person), failing to make it easy to pick up lashes, slowing down the application process, failing to make it easy to select between various lashes, being inconvenient, requiring a large workspace, requiring nearby tables/counters/etc., requiring too much effort to apply lashes, failing to reduce the time it takes to apply lashes, and/or failing to reduce appointment durations for eyelash extension application by professionals.
What is needed is a device for supporting eyelash extensions that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.